


Batteries Not Included

by AccursedSpatula



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve bit his lip, staring at the floor. Here they were, two grown men both in their pajamas, looking at a box of a friend’s sex toys in a closet in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batteries Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> Avengerkink prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=3790289#t3790289
> 
> _"Steve and Thor find a collection of Tony's 21st century sex toys and are awed and amazed (and maybe a little confused and frightened?). They decide to experiment together."_
> 
> Will be multi-chapter for different toys.

Steve was three bites into his lunch when he heard Tony cuss from by the elevator.  
  
He frowned, set his sandwich back down on his plate and then rose. The way Steve saw it, one of two things had happened. Either Stark was about to embarrass himself, which Steve wouldn’t miss for the world, or he was genuinely in need of assistance, which Steve wouldn’t mind providing.  
  
It turned out to be a bit of both.  
  
Tony was dragging a plastic bin, one of those twenty-gallon ones Steve saw for storage, complete with lid, from the elevator, his face a bit flushed, and Steve cocked a brow. When Steve stopped walking, Tony scowled and looked over at him.  
  
“Need help?” Steve asked as Tony managed to heave it clear of the elevator door.   
  
“Nope,” Tony insisted, continuing to drag the box. He started to turn around, heading down the hall away from Steve, but that plan was quickly cut off as Thor stepped out of the recreation room and stopped Tony dead in his tracks.  
  
“Stark,” Thor said, appraising the situation. “Do you need assistance?”  
  
“Nope, doing fine, big guy,” Tony said, gesturing for Thor to move aside. Thor instead moved past him, placing one hand on the back end of Tony’s box, and Steve watched Stark struggle to get it moving. He cracked a small, bemused grin at the sight.  
  
Tony’s head whipped around. “Steve, let go,” he said flatly.   
  
“I’ll just carry this for you, Tony--”  
  
“No, Steve, really, I’m okay. You can go--”  
  
“I can also help--”  
  
“Guys, it’s fine, just a box--”  
  
“What’s even in there, anyway?” Steve said, as Thor undid the lid, and Tony’s hand was instantly on the center of the box, vainly trying to press the lid down.  
  
“Stuff--” he started to say as Thor pried the lid open.  
  
Thor took one long, good look inside before responding with a quiet, “Oh.”  
  
“Thor?” Steve asked, folding his arms over his chest. “What is it?”  
  
“I don’t...” Thor shoved the lid back a bit while Tony struggled. “Here.”  
  
Steve leaned over and took a long, appreciative look as well. “What on God’s green...?” he commented, shaking his head. “I have no idea what these are--”  
  
“That makes two of us,” Thor mumbled.  
  
Tony was hurriedly snapping the lid back in place. “Just pretend you never saw this, okay?” he said, glancing from Steve to Thor.  
  
“Tony, Jesus, what is that stuff?” Steve said. His felt himself blush, and Tony studied him for a moment.  
  
Tony kicked the box toward the wall, folding his arms over his chest. “You’ve never seen sex toys before, Steve?”  
  
“What?” Steve’s brows furrowed. “What kind of toys?”  
  
“Sex toys.” Tony shook his head a bit. “I know you’re a bit naive, but I didn’t think it was this bad.”  
  
“I didn’t think people had toys for...sex.”  
  
Thor had decided to satisfy his own curiosity, and while Tony and Steve exchanged glances, he pried the lid off the box and started to paw through the contents. “I don’t understand the usage of such objects,” Thor said, turning a plastic package with something that was very, very phallic shaped in it over in his hands.  
  
“People use them when they’re having sex,” Tony said. “They’re to, you know, liven things up.”  
  
“But why do you have all of these?” Thor said, asking the exact question that Steve was about to.  
  
Tony ducked his head and scratched his nose. “I, uh...bought it for Pepper and me, and....”  
  
“And she didn’t like it,” Steve filled in.  
  
“Yeah,” Tony said agreeably.   
  
“So what are you doing with it, then?” Steve asked, patting Thor’s hand to get him to drop the packages he was looking at and then replacing the lid.   
  
“I was trying to smuggle it discreetly out of the tower to the trash room,” Tony said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, “until you two interrupted me.”  
  
“Sorry,” Steve said. He stood up, bending down to pick up the box. “Why don’t you just...return this stuff?” He knew that the money didn’t matter to Tony--Tony had more money than God--but it just seemed wasteful, regardless of the purpose of such objects.  
  
“Steve, they’re sex toys. They don’t allow returns.”  
  
“Oh.” Steve picked the box up, starting to follow Tony toward the trash room. “Yeah, that makes sense.”  
  
“Always quick on the uptake, Rogers.”  
  
Steve glanced over his shoulder to see if Thor had followed, and the Asgardian returned a sympathetic look. Thor was even more out of place than Steve was most times, and although they had both done a fair job at adapting to modern-day life, they still both understood what it was like to feel out of the loop.  
  
Tony cursed again when they reached the trash room. “The compactor’s jammed,” he said, raking a hand through his hair. “Well, shit.”  
  
“Can’t you take these back upstairs?”  
  
“I told Pepper they’d be gone two weeks ago.”  
  
“So no.” Steve thought for a moment. “Your workshop?”  
  
“My workshop is...not the most secure of locations,” Tony muttered. “I blame J.A.R.V.I.S. And Bruce.” Tony’s eyes blanked for a moment. “Can you hide ‘em for me?”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah.” Tony shrugged. “I’ll have the compactor up and running tomorrow. You can just smuggle ‘em down here and toss them.”  
  
“And if I get caught?”  
  
“Oh, god, like anyone’s going to believe that you of all people owned all these sex toys. You’re like a Ken doll, Steve.”  
  
Steve bit his lip. He shouldn’t do this, he knew. He shouldn’t help Tony lie to Pepper. But he liked seeing them together--Tony doted on Pepper, he really did, but sometimes he could be...scatterbrained. And Pepper had undoubtedly been a good influence on him. “You owe me.”  
  
“Okay,” Tony replied, holding out his hand to shake.  
  
“Big time.”  
  
Tony pulled his hand back, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What do you want?”  
  
“I dunno yet,” Steve admitted. “But when I decide, you can’t say no.”  
  
Tony grimaced, his hand inching toward Steve. For a moment, he wavered, pulling his hand back and then pushing it forth. “Fine. Just don’t tell Pepper.”  
  
“Deal,” Steve said, and they shook on it.  
  
Tony stepped past them. “I’m counting on you, Steve.”  
  
Steve shooed him away with a wave of his hand, and Tony turned around, disappearing down the hall. Thor shifted as Steve smoothed his hand over the lid of the box.  
  
“Where are you going to put it?”  
  
“Don’t know,” Steve said speculatively. “Got any suggestions?”  
  
Thor nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. “There are several empty storage closets I’ve found in the tower.”  
  
Steve smiled, picking up the box once more. “Lead on.”  
  


\---

  
Shortly thereafter, they had securely tucked the box in a relatively empty closet, occupied only by a few cardboard boxes, which they’d stacked on and around it. When they were done, Tony’s plastic bin was perfectly hidden until tomorrow, when they could drag it over to the compactor. Steve had dusted off his hands, Thor had patted him on the shoulder, and they’d both had a good laugh about Tony, but there was a tiny seed of curiosity sitting in the back of Steve’s mind, one that had been planted at the moment he’d glimpsed into what he thought was an innocuous box.  
  
For a while, he’d been able to ignore it, but in the afternoon, when he’d settled down after dinner to do some sketching, his curiosity got the better of him, and resolving to satisfy his questions and put this behind him, he carefully pulled up Google on his laptop and typed in “sex toys.”  
  
He stopped before pressing enter. Oh god, what was he doing? He knew that sex was more open now, that it wasn’t the hush-hush affair he’d been used to, but he was bothered that he’d apparently changed enough to think this was acceptable.   
  
A little voice whispered that one google search wasn’t going to turn him into a depraved letch. Steve hit enter.   
  
What followed was thirty minutes of fascinated clicking, Steve staring at page after page in wonder, pondering over why someone would be into these things or how on god’s green earth they were put to use. Some of them looked more like torture devices than anything that was supposed to be fun, at least in Steve’s book.  
  
Eventually, he refocused his thoughts, clicking out of all of his windows and quickly clearing his browsing history. With a slight blush on his cheeks--there were some toys that Steve had found appealing after all--he picked up his pencil and started to sketch.  
  
That occupied him for a good few hours, and by the time Steve quit, his eyelids were drooping and his vision blurring. He had stretched in bed, expecting to drop right off, but instead, the moment he hit his pillow he was instantly awake.  
  
And still curious.  
  
There was one way to settle this, he knew. Sighing, he threw back the covers, planted his bare feet on the floor, and stood up. He shuffled toward his door, rubbing his eyes as he made his way downstairs, back to the closet where he’d stashed the box with Thor.  
  
The lights in the tower were off, and Steve didn’t want to risk alerting anyone by turning them on, so he stumbled about the darkness, using his hand on one wall to guide him. It didn’t take long, and once Steve was inside the closet he flipped on the light. The cardboard blind was moved aside, and then Steve cracked open the lid and pushed it back.  
  
Tony’s little stash had a bit of everything, he quickly realized. Vibe for her. Vibe for him. Those were relatively tame--vibrators had been around back in Steve’s day, although they weren’t talked about. Some padded cuffs and rope--a bit more deviant. Anal beads--Steve flushed hotly at those. He was turning a silicone dildo over in his hands when he heard footsteps, and Steve scrambled to shove it back into the box.  
  
He was just reaching for the lid when the door to the closet opened, and a very sheepish Thor stood there. Steve froze, eyes wide, and they both locked gazes for a moment.  
  
“Thor.”  
  
“Captain Rogers.”  
  
“I, uh...I was just checking to make sure nobody--”  
  
Thor stepped inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
“--nobody had found it,” Steve finished, his voice trailing off.  
  
Thor took a step away from the door. His expression was level, bemused yet not condescending, almost...shy. “I was curious, too, as you no doubt were.”   
  
Steve bit his lip, staring at the floor. Here they were, two grown men both in their pajamas, looking at a box of a friend’s sex toys in the middle of the night in a closet. Thor knelt beside him, nudging the lid off the box and settling himself on the floor. He haphazardly reached into the box, grabbing the first thing he saw, and pulled it out.   
  
Thor’s brows furrowed together in concentration. Steve peered over, looking at the front of the box he held in his hand. “What is this...thing?” Thor asked, looking to Steve.  
  
Steve drew his mouth into a line. “That’s a, ah, a plug. For, um...” he paused for a second, wondering just how much sex ed Thor had gotten over the years, “anal sex.”  
  
Thor looked as though he were going to say something, and then fell silent. After a moment, he spoke again. “And people...enjoy this? It looks painful.”  
  
“I...yeah, that looks kinda big.” Steve rubbed his hands on his pants. “And I don’t know. I’ve never...used one.”  
  
Nodding, Thor redirected his attentions to the box for a moment, before returning it to the plastic bin and selecting something else. “What are these?” he asked, flabbergasted, and Steve peered over.  
  
“Anal beads. The name kinda...says it all.”  
  
Thor exchanged it for another box. “And this?”  
  
“That’s a vibrator,” Steve said, flushing. Oh god, if someone were to come down here....  
  
“It...vibrates?” Thor said. “And this is enjoyable?”  
  
“I guess? I mean, I suppose they must be, because otherwise why would there be all these different kinds? They, uh, had these back before I got frozen, though.”  
  
Without warning, Thor undid the seal at the top of the box with his fingernail, and had wedged a finger underneath to open it when Steve reached for him.  
  
“Thor, don’t!” he hissed.  
  
“Why not?” Thor said, but he stopped fiddling with the tab as one of Steve’s large hands closed over his. “Stark is discarding these items. Surely it is of no consequence if we open them and have a look?”  
  
“I....” Steve bit his lip. “You’re right.”  
  
Thor, sporting a tiny, bemused grin, tapped the box against his palm, the contents sliding out. After a few moments of prying the item free from its molded insert, he was holding a plastic cylinder, tapered slightly at one end, the other end sporting a black banded knob. Thor chuckled, turning it over in his hands, Steve peering over to get a better look. “How curious Midgard is,” he said, finally twisting the knob in his hand, but the little device didn’t even move. Thor frowned. “It appears defective.” And then he suddenly chuckled before turning to Steve. “Have you ever used one of these?”  
  
“Me?” Steve blinked. “No, God, never--”  
  
“Surely you’ve thought of it, then,” Thor said, guileless. “You said they had these before--”  
  
“Yeah, but I didn’t...didn’t think about using one.” At this, Thor looked a bit taken aback. Clearly, it wasn’t the reply he had been expecting. “I...would you?”  
  
“I would not be opposed to trying it, no,” Thor said, quickly stuffing the vibrator back into the insert, and then shoving the whole thing back into the box. Steve frowned. He’d embarrassed Thor, even though there was no reason for him to be ashamed. Thor was markedly more sexual than Steve was--Steve knew he was more...old-fashioned, that the others considered him prudish.  
  
And yet, he was the one sitting in a closet with a box full of sex toys.  
  
“Thor, stop,” Steve said, reaching out. He caught Thor’s hand just as he was about to fold the flap closed. Swallowing, Steve squeezed lightly. Thor’s hand was large beneath his, hard, such a contrast to every girl’s hand Steve had ever held, more like his own. A pang of hot arousal shot through him, and Steve shifted. “I’m not...not judging you or anything for wanting to try it, you know.” He tipped his head up, and suddenly Thor leaned close, all the way, and claimed Steve’s mouth in a rough kiss.  
  
Steve yelped, a strangled noise that turned into a groan as Thor kept his mouth pressed to him. It was electric, hot and bruising, so different yet so exciting, and Steve wasn’t into guys, but that was a fleeting thought. It had been seventy years, this was a thing now, this was okay, all of it would be okay, so long as Thor didn’t stop kissing him.  
  
He gasped into their kiss as Thor’s tongue slid into his mouth, and they dropped the vibrator as Thor grabbed Steve, pulling him closer and holding him in place. He smells like a storm, like ozone, Tony said it’s ozone, Steve thought, strangely giddy. His head felt light, Thor’s hands groping and pawing at his body, and it was good, it was so good. Sex was good--why couldn’t he remember that when those prudish thoughts came up?  
  
Suddenly Thor pulled away. “I’m sorry,” he stammered. “That was forward of me. I...It’s late, and I--”  
  
Why the hell not? Steve thought, and grabbed him by the hair. “I wanna try it,” he said, and when Thor raised a brow, he added, “The vibe. I’m on a roll tonight; first time kissing a guy. Figure I might as well keep going.” Sure, he'd thought about it being with another man. Occasionally. But he had never acted on it, never thought he would act on it. But...it was okay now, to do that.  
  
Thor laughed, pressing another quick kiss to Steve’s lips, one that made sparks flicker across his skin. “Fine. My room, then. The accommodations are more...suitable.”  
  
Steve gave a quick nod, shakily rising to his feet while Thor grabbed the vibrator. “Just get the whole box,” Steve said, pointing to the bin. “Tony won’t notice.”  
  
And we’ll put them to good use, he thought.  
  


\---

  
As Steve opened the door to Thor’s apartment, he realized he’d never been there before.  
  
He and Thor were friends--they shared a great deal of respect for one another, and their feelings of being the “odd man out” had strengthened their bond. But Steve didn’t typically socialize with Thor outside of the common rooms of the tower, or occasionally when the team went out together. He had no idea how Thor lived, and given where he was from, Steve expected something more...exotic. So when he stepped inside he was almost disappointed to find that it was so normal-looking.  
  
Beside him, Thor set the box down, and then pulled Steve from his disappointment with a searing kiss.  
  
Steve let Thor guide him to the wall, pressing him against it. He groped Thor in response, feeling the sheer bulk of him, the hard muscle beneath his skin. Thor had a body to rival--no, one that surpassed--his, and the experience was novel and exciting. Steve shifted his hands lower, wrapping around Thor’s waist, and pulled him close, so close that their hips touched.  
  
Thor groaned against him and bucked forward. A hot flash of pleasure spread through Steve’s skin at the slide of their hips together, and Steve reciprocated, pushing his hips toward Thor. Thor growled, taking the hint and slotting one of his legs between Steve’s before rocking shamelessly against Steve’s hip.  
  
When Thor broke, they were both red-faced, Steve nibbling at his lip in an effort to get Thor to keep kissing him, but Thor pulled back regardless. “My bed?” he asked, and Steve blinked.  
  
Yes. The bed. That sounded good. The bed with Thor, naked, spread out on it, beckoning him--yeah, that sounded good.  
  
They detached for a moment, Steve stepping away from the wall as Thor rustled through the bin for their vibrator. Steve sucked in a small breath of anticipation when he turned back to him, box held in his hand. He pulled Thor close by his shirt again for a quick kiss, and then Thor grabbed him firmly by the elbow and led him to his bedroom.   
  
The vibe was tossed onto the bed, and then Thor grabbed him for another kiss, his hands roaming boldly over Steve’s body. Steve liked this--since the serum, he’d always been afraid of hurting his bed partners, but here Thor was, manhandling him. Suddenly Thor’s hands had slipped beneath his shirt, running up his back, and then Thor grabbed at the hem of Steve’s T-shirt and tugged it upwards with a growl. Steve obliged him, putting his arms in the air so Thor could pull it over his head.  
  
Thor rewarded Steve with a bite to the crook of his neck. Steve groaned and bucked forward, hands raking down Thor’s arms. Thor was so big, so powerful; he could push Steve around, could make him feel utterly, deliciously helpless.   
  
Suddenly a thought snapped into Steve’s head. Thor could push him around, but he could also take what Steve gave out. He wasn’t some delicate, pretty girl--he wasn’t even mortal. Steve could push back just as hard and Thor could take it. Hissing, Steve dug his nails into Thor’s back, dragging them down before he slid his hands around to the front of Thor’s chest. He pushed Thor’s shirt up, urging it off him, and when Thor finally shed the garment, Steve guided him to the bed with a decisive tug.  
  
Thor grinned deviously. Clearly, he wasn’t used to being pushed around either, but he had liked it, and so Steve followed it up with a shove, pushing Thor back onto the bed. Before Thor could move or continue their fight for dominance, Steve was climbing on top of him, straddling him and pinning him down with his hands. One of them snared Thor’s wrists, pinning them above his head, and the other began to paw over his chest.  
  
His fingers skated over Thor’s abs, watching them quiver when Thor sucked in a nervous breath, and then Steve’s hand slid higher to grab a handful of his pec. Thor had closed his eyes and groaned, his hips rocking beneath Steve, who had pushed down in response and swiped his thumb over Thor’s nipple.   
  
Vainly, Thor had tried to stifle a gasp, but Steve had heard. Tentatively, he lowered his head. Women like this--would it be safe to say that guys did, too? Stop overthinking this, he told himself, and then licked a fat stripe on Thor’s pec before closing his mouth around Thor’s nipple. Above him, Thor moaned, the sound turning into a broken whine as Steve flicked his tongue over the small nub.   
  
Thor struggled against Steve, even though they both knew that he could easily toss Steve off him if push came to shove. Steve liked this, liked feeling Thor writhing and arching against him, and he rolled his hips against Thor’s for that familiar, delicious friction. He turned his attentions to the other side of Thor’s chest, taking his other nipple into his mouth while his free hand tweaked the first. Each time Thor’s hips jerked up against his, a ripple of pleasure hit Steve, his cock beginning to strain the confines of his underwear and pants.  
  
When Thor’s nipples were red and tender, when his chest was marked by red lines from where Steve had raked his nails across it, when his moans had become broken, incessant whimpers, Steve sat back. His cock was pushing against his pants, and he could feel a not-so-subtle reminder of Thor’s arousal pressing into the back of his thigh.   
  
“Where’s the vibe?” he asked, leaning down over Thor, one hand still pinning Thor’s wrists.  
  
Thor twisted his head to the right, and Steve saw it lying beside him. He sat up straight, releasing Thor, and reached for it. Thor’s hands settled on his hips, lightly running down his thighs as Steve opened the box. He shook the contents out, the vibe and the little packet of instructions, which he promptly unfolded.  
  
After a few minutes of studying them, Thor teasing the waistband of his pants and occasionally palming him through them, Steve set them down. “It needs batteries.”  
  
“What kind?”  
  
“Two double A.”  
  
“The top right drawer of my desk should have them.”  
  
Steve nodded, climbing off Thor, off that wonderful heat and muscle, and stumbled over to the desk. He tugged open the top right drawer, as Thor had said, and was surprised when he found all sorts of batteries in a neat little tray organizer. What purpose could Thor have for them? The two AAs were easy to find, and then Steve shut the drawer and turned back to the bed. “Why do you have all those batteries?” he asked.   
  
Thor grinned, a bit sheepishly. “I’m...fond of taking them from the remotes of devices and then asking Stark to show me how they work. I am confident that one day he’ll learn to check for the batteries first--he’s a very intelligent man.”  
  
“So that’s why you had Tony teach you how to use the DVR about seven times.” Steve stood at the side of the bed, leaning down to give Thor another kiss. “I wouldn’t have expected that from you.”  
  
“I was raised with the God of Mischief as a brother,” Thor said. “Along the way I learned a few things.” Thor sat up and pressed a kiss to Steve’s hipbone, and before he knew it, Thor had hooked his fingers in the waistband of Steve’s pants and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers.  
  
“Hm,” he mused, staring at Steve’s groin flatly. “Another layer.”  
  
Steve was blushing now, both from arousal and from embarrassment. He wasn’t used to being naked in front of someone, even though he’d had sex nowadays, a few times since he’d been woken up. A part of him wanted to stop Thor, but when he pressed another hungry kiss to Steve’s hipbone and then eased them off, all of Steve’s embarrassment evaporated.   
  
He leaned down over Thor, setting the batteries on the bed near his head and pushing him again on his back, kissing him roughly. After a moment he let up, climbing back on the bed to grab Thor’s pants at his thighs and tug them off. They came free a moment later, revealing bare skin beneath them.  
  
“Oh,” Steve said, slightly surprised. “No...boxers.”  
  
“I greatly dislike them,” Thor admitted.  
  
“Do you wear them ever?”  
  
“No,” Thor said, but his response was slower, more hesitant. Steve blinked, thinking of all of the missions they’d overnighted together, and realizing that Thor had been commando on all of those. It was probably something that he was unaccustomed to wearing, Steve figured. And besides, Thor had picked up normal attire fairly quickly, and there were other guys who skipped out on boxers and briefs.   
  
Thor shifted beside him, and Steve pulled his pants all the way off, tossing them to the corner of the bed. Steve watched curiously as Thor reached up and grabbed the vibe and the batteries, studying the thing for a moment.  
  
Thor fiddled with it, and after a second he had it unscrewed. He slid the batteries in and then shut the lid, screwing it firmly in place. Steve dipped his head a bit in anticipation as Thor cranked it, but like before, nothing happened.  
  
Well, that was anticlimactic.  
  
There were still other ways to...finish the evening, but Steve had been gung-ho for trying this, caught in an exhilarating rush. Everything had been so new and exciting, and now, with the vibe motionless in Thor’s hands, it felt like the wheels were coming to a grinding halt.   
  
Frowning, Thor unscrewed the lid once more, tapping the batteries out into his hand before he switched their alignment. The lid was replaced, and then Thor turned it once more and suddenly it sprang to life with a low buzz. Steve grinned and Thor followed suit, parting his legs a bit and beckoning Steve to lie between them. He was gorgeous--muscled thighs, tanned skin, his cock rising from a thatch of blond curls, and Steve’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.  
  
For a split second, Steve hesitated. There was still some tiny part of him that wanted to hold back, but Steve realized that being worried about being gay shouldn’t even register on his radar now, not when he was naked with another man, about to play with a vibrator. No, he reasoned, he should just enjoy this for what it was, savor the fact that Thor was handsome and willing.  
  
He laid down on top of Thor, their hips touching, and then their chests as Steve eased himself down, lying slightly to Thor’s side so he could still look at him. Thor was studying the vibe, watching it buzz in his hand, and Steve turned his attentions to it, too, for a moment.   
  
“What’re you gonna do with it?” Steve asked. He had a fair idea of what he wanted done with it, but perhaps Thor had other things in mind.   
  
“You’ll see,” Thor said, kissing him. Steve was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn’t notice Thor’s hand moving downward, until he suddenly felt the vibe on his erection. Oh, that was nice. It hummed and buzzed, and Steve couldn’t help but whimper and push his hips into Thor’s, trying to get more friction, more of the vibrations on him. Thor gasped against him, as Steve’s cock slid against his, the vibe held against both of them by Thor’s hand.  
  
Steve rested his forehead on Thor’s collarbone and looked down at their bodies, at their cocks rubbing together and the vibe pressed to them. He gasped, mouth open, gaping as he slowly thrust against Thor. The friction was almost too much, and Steve shuddered, one of his hands squeezing Thor’s bicep as his eyes screwed shut.   
  
Suddenly the vibe fell away, and Steve opened his eyes. Thor had reached above and behind him, to his dresser, and when his hand returned Steve could see the bright gleam of lube pooled in his palm. In another second Thor’s hand was working them, coating them with rough, short jerks, and Steve bit his lip and tried to keep his hips still.  
  
He didn’t hold back when the vibe was replaced, however, instead reaching down and encouraging Thor to move it. All of this was overwhelming, from the heat of Thor’s body to the slide of their cocks against one another to the steady buzz of the vibe. Any and all reservations Steve had possessed were long gone as he thrust continually against Thor.   
  
Thor’s free hand wrapped around Steve, cupping his ass and pulling him tighter against Thor. They were a tangle of limbs now, messily kissing as they kept rubbing together, spurred on by Thor’s hand. Steve had braced himself with his hands above Thor’s head, but he wanted more, more friction, more heat, more contact, and so he eased himself down a bit, chest now flush to Thor’s, their hips still working in tandem.  
  
“Fuck,” Steve hissed, thrusting faster. He wasn’t usually one for profanity, but sometimes, lost in a moment, he would slip up. And now, with Thor groaning and writhing underneath him, he was pretty lost. His lower stomach felt tight, a telltale sight he was close, and when his skin began to prickle, thighs quivering ever so slightly, Steve knew it was over.  
  
He claimed Thor’s mouth in a long, rough, sloppy kiss as his orgasm hit him, his body shuddering and collapsing onto Thor as he spilled between them. Thor was still tensed beneath him, and as Steve went limp and pliant Thor pulled him close, thrusting more urgently against him.  
  
“Come on, Thor,” Steve whispered, kissing his neck. “Come for me.”  
  
At that, Thor shuddered and groaned, pulling Steve down on him harder than before, his hips giving a few final, urgent thrusts as he finished. Steve could feel more hot liquid between them, messy and sticky and above all, more of a turn on than he anticipated.   
  
After a moment, the vibe was pulled away, switched off and tossed haphazardly on the bed. Steve didn’t want to move, not for at least a few more minutes; Thor was warm and sturdy, and they were both satisfied and worn out at the moment. Steve leaned down, giving Thor another kiss, stifling a groan as Thor playfully nibbled his bottom lip.   
  
Strong hands held him in place for a bit, roaming up and down his back to knead his muscles and cup his ass. This was nice--different, but nice. Steve had never been able to actually lie on someone without worrying about crushing them, but Thor was perfectly content. He even pulled Steve back down once when he tried to get up.  
  
Eventually, though, Steve did push himself off, repulsed slightly by the awkward feel as they came unstuck. They were both messy, covered in a mixture of lube and semen, and Steve no longer felt sexy, instead settling on filthy and sordid.  
  
He sat back on his heels for a moment, pondering what to do, when Thor sat up, swung his legs off the bed, and looked to the bathroom. “Wait here,” he said, and Steve nodded, watching him disappear past the doorway.  
  
Steve heard the sink run for a few moments, and then Thor stepped back out, his own stomach and thighs cleaned off and a washcloth in his hand. As Thor approached, Steve propped himself up on his elbows, about to reach for the washcloth, when Thor surprised him by sitting on the bed and quickly starting to clean Steve’s stomach.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Steve looked away for a moment, before returning his gaze to Thor. When Thor finally looked up at him, they locked eyes for a moment, until Thor snorted in laughter and finished wiping off Steve’s stomach. This time, he grabbed the vibe, too, before he left.  
  
Thor disappeared into the bathroom again, and Steve let his eyes roam around the room. When Thor came back, setting the cleaned vibe on the bed to be put away later, Steve sat up a bit more, Thor reclining lazily on the bed next to him, his head near Steve’s lap, his long hair a mess underneath him.  
  
With a tiny, amused grin, Steve reached for the plastic vibe. It was still wet, and he turned it over in his hands, trying to contain his smile. “That’s, uh, that’s an awfully big box we took.”  
  
“It is.” Thor rolled onto his side, propping his head up with one hand.  
  
“Lot of different things in there,” Steve mused. “Lot of things I’ve never tried. Or heard of.”  
  
“I as well.” Thor’s eyes were knowing, and eager. “Perhaps we should try a different one tomorrow night, then?”  
  
Steve smiled.  
  



End file.
